1. Field of the Disclosure
The embodiment relates to a light emitting device, a light emitting device package and an image display device including the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Owing to development of thin film growth and thin film device elements, a light emitting device including a light emitting diode and a laser diode, which uses a 3-5 group or 2-6 group compound semiconductor element of a semiconductor, can realize a variety of colors such as red, green and blue colors and an infrared ray. Fluorescence material usage or color combination enables a white light having good luminous efficiency to be realized.
Owing to the development of such the technology, the light emitting device has been applied to a transmission module of light communication means, a light emitting diode backlight replacing a cold cathode fluorescence lamp (CCFL) composing a backlight of a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, a white light emitting diode lightening device replacing a fluorescent lamp and an incandescent lamp, a headlight of a vehicle and even to a traffic light broadly.
Here, in the structure of the LED, a P-electrode, an active layer and an N-electrode may be sequentially multi-layered on a substrate and the substrate is bolded with the N-electrode by a wire. Because of that, currents may be electric-conducted to the substrate and the N-electrode.
At this time, currents are applied to the substrate and the currents are then supplied to the 2-electrode and the N-electrode. Because of that, a hole (+) is discharged to the active layer from the P-electrode and an electrode (−) is discharged to the active layer from the N-electrode. After that, an energy level is lowered as the hole and the electrode are combined at the active layer. The energy discharged simultaneously when the energy level is lowered may be emitted as light.